oxygennotincludedfandomcom-20200222-history
Duplicants
Duplicants are human clones which perform tasks determined by the player and have needs similar to a regular human. A Duplicant is two tiles high and one tile wide. Losing all duplicants (including new duplicants) leads to the Colony Lost. Selection and printing See Printing Pod for more information. The player starts a new game with three randomly shuffled duplicants. The Printing Pod enables the player, after a certain number of days, to choose one new Duplicant and bring them to life. Database Status Errand and "To Do" List "Compulsory" Priority table: "Personal Needs" Priority table: Regular chores' Priority table: Total "Relax" Priority: 135.54 (?, Relax Priority: 35, All Relax Errands: 0.54) Total "Find Safe Area" Priority: -99.9 (Idle: -100, All Find Safe Area Errands: 0.1) Total "Idle" Priority: -99.92 (Idle: -100, All Idle Errands: 0.08) Personal Interests Traits Skills and total skill points Attributes Surface germs Accessibility Reach A dupe can interact (digging, toggling, picking up debris,...) with tiles in its guns' reaching limit that not be blocked by any tiles. It's two tiles above, two tiles to both sides, and three tiles below. Using a building, mopping, and securing don't use gun so one has to stand beside in order to work. Only digging, construction supplying, building and deconstructing can be done diagonally. Movement on tiles -3x-2arrow.png 3x2arrow.png 2x3 arrow.png 2x2arrow.png -2x-2arrow.png -2x-3arrow.png 1x3arrow.png 1x2arrow.png One-way.png|Ellie can move to Frankie's position but Frankie can not move to Ellie's position. weight_plate_lock.png|An example where the weight plate will only active/inactive when a Duplicant go from the right Movement on ladders and fire poles Duplicants can stand on Ladders and move as if they were Tiles. Duplicants can hold onto a Ladder but will try to move to a safer area while idle. A Duplicant sticking on a Ladder can climb vertically up to one tile away and jump to another Ladder horizontally up to one tile away. It is advised that Duplicants have at least two vacant tiles above the top ladder in order to stand on it and be able to move. Fire Poles' moving mechanic is the same as Ladders. Movement on doors Like Ladders, Duplicants can stand on Doors and move as if they were Tiles. A rotated door works identically to a normal door but in a size of two tiles wide and one high. An idle Duplicant standing inside a Manual Airlock or a Mechanized Airlock will attempt to go to a safer area. Doorexample.png Climbdoor.png Movement in liquid Duplicants cannot swim. They can however hold their breath, and walk on tiles underwater, even if they are deeply submerged by liquid. "Move to" command A duplicant can be ordered to move to a specified tile within its reach. The duplicant will interrupt its current errand, and receive a new errand upon reaching its destination. A sleeping duplicant will always return to the same spot in order to sleep. Duplicant's Death and Mourning status Duplicants' dead bodies remain after death. Burying all dead duplicants within 3 days in Tasteful Memorials prevents other Duplicants from mourning. Destroying a Duplicant in Sandbox Mode does not trigger mourning. Category:Duplicant